


Husband-To-Be

by andromedablacc (TheLittleGreenTypewriter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, james is 16, thats why its tagged underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGreenTypewriter/pseuds/andromedablacc
Summary: Sirius wants to know what James wants for his birthday, and James wants Sirius.





	Husband-To-Be

**Author's Note:**

> I had the wrist this instead of a chapter of electric storms because it wouldn't leave my head. I apparently have a jamesandSirius get married kink, and so does James.
> 
> The Underage tag is because James is not yet 17. There's also very brief underage drinking.

A month out from James's seventeenth birthday, James and Sirius were lying on their backs on James's bed, exuberant from Gryffindor's win against Slytherin, nearly securing the Quidditch Cup. Their hands between them are clasped, fingers intertwined and thumbs brushing against each other.

“You flew so well today,” Sirius praises, though he's still facing the ceiling, the hand not in James’s reaching under the bed for the firewhiskey they always kept there. The bottle is already half empty from their last celebration and Sirius takes a deep swig, the liquid burning down his throat pleasantly.

“You were amazing,” James says and Sirius laughs, coughing around the whiskey.

“I didn't even do anything! Just sat in the stands.” He's been banned for the rest of the year after he and Peter charmed the Ravenclaw's uniforms to itch distractingly every time they moved too much, putting them off so much the beaters had both had to abandon the game entirely.

“You are amazing anyway,” James insists and rolls over onto Sirius, snatching the bottle from his hand, taking a drink and slamming it down onto the bedside table. “You always are.”

He doesn't wait from a reply, just leans in the rest of the way and presses him lips to Sirius’s in a hard, happy kiss. Immediately, Sirius has his hands in James hair, carding his fingers through the soft tresses and grinning into the kiss. James has his hands under his red and gold jumper, and then the soft shirt underneath, stroking his warm skin possessively. Sirius pulls his hair and uses James’s slight movement as he moans to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing against James lips before delving into his mouth and tasting the firewhiskey on his tongue.

They kiss until they're both giddy and breathless, laughing into each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” James tells him and presses another kiss to his lips, shorter and much sweeter.

Sirius shoves him off, snorting at James’s high-pitched squeak as his back hits the bed again. “I know.”

James presses his right hand to his chest, just above his heart, his face a picture of hurt. “You know, do you? You know how I've given my heart away to an unloving fiend!”

“Oh shut up,” Sirius says around a snort and takes James hand from his heart. “What does my favourite boyfriend want for his birthday?”

James's look of faux-upset deepens. “There's more than one of us? Who're the others?”

For a moment, Sirius think he means it, that he's truly hurt James, that James thinks there is somebody else, until he sees the mischief twinkling in his hazel eyes. “Yes. It's Remus, you know. My favourite.”

James abandons his pretence and grins widely. “Ah yes, of course it’s Remus, he is rather wonderful.”

“He is,” Sirius agrees. “But really, what do you want?”

“Are you telling me you haven't got me a ridiculous amount of presents already?”

“Of course I have. I just want to know if I've missed anything.”

James rolls onto his side and encourages Sirius to do the same with a hand on his side. He looks thoughtful until he meets his eyes and grins, hard and bright.

“A husband.”

Sirius pretends to think about it, pouting slightly and gazing up at the ceiling. “Well, I suppose if you ask Peter out now, he might agree to marry you for your birthday.”

James laughs like he was supposed to and kisses him again. Sirius could lay there forever, the recipient of all James’s love and kisses, and never want to leave. He presses their foreheads together when they break apart and gazes into James eyes. His grin softens.

“Marry me,” James whispers and Sirius's breath hitches, his heart growing so much his chest feels tight, like it'll break his ribs to be free.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Yeah,” James repeats back at him. “Marry me Sirius, be Mr. Potter with me.”

It’s all Sirius has wanted since they first started dating two years ago; before then, if he’s being honest with himself, and he can’t help the desperate way he kisses James, as if he holds all the world's oxygen on his tongue. James kisses back just as fervently, reaching to hold Sirius’s face.

James pulls back and reaches wildly behind him opening and shutting a drawer on the chest beside his bed and drawing back with a tiny black box.

“Is that a yes? I’m gonna need an answer Si, otherwise I don’t know what to do with this.” He opens the box with a flick of his wrist and holds it out to him. “Please say yes.” He sounds almost desperate, as if the answer could ever be anything other than;

“Yes. Yes I’ll marry you James.” The ring is beautiful, the golden band inlaid with two rubies and a black diamond and slips onto Sirius’s ring finger like it belongs there, like it’s the only place its ever meant to be. It’s wonderful, he laughs. “Fuck, James, we’re not even in seventh year yet.”

“I know,” James says, his eyes stuck on the ring as much as Sirius’s. “But I want this so much Sirius.”

“Me too. I love you so much.”

James launches himself at him, kissing him like he’ll die without it, hands pushing his jumper up his chest. They separate just long enough to get it off completely before Sirius rolls onto his back and pulls James down to him, their lips meeting again and again and again. Sirius tangles his hands in James jumper briefly as he moves to lie on him entirely, so they’re pressed together from calf to chest, hips aligned perfectly, until he decides he wants more, more skin, more kisses, just _more_. He pushes James’s Quidditch robe off and dives his hands under his warm shirt, still sweaty from earlier. James moves to kiss his neck, sucking dark bruises into his smooth skin, and Sirius lets out a loud, unselfconscious moan.

“I should’ve let you shower,” he complains as James starts to unbutton his shirt and bites sharply at the hollow of his throat. “You stink.”

James laughs against his skin, his breath skittering across his collarbones and up his neck, followed by a dark flush. “You love it really,” James says and pulls him up so he can get Sirius’s shirt off. Now he’s got more free skin, he licks down his sternum, pausing to tease his nipples with his tongue and Sirius is in no state to reply. Sirius’s back arches into his touch and he’s gasping, his breathing coming in sharp and quick as James sinks lower across his stomach, kissing his naval and travelling lower still.

“Look at me,” James demands, and Sirius snaps his eyes open, not having realised he’d shut them. He’s in between Sirius’s legs, mouth dangerously close to Sirius hard, fully clothed cock. Keeping their gazes locked, he sucks on Sirius’s head through his trousers and Sirius can barely feel it but it looks so good and he wants it so badly.

“James,” he whines. “Jamie please.”

James smirks up and him and with one hard tug, yanks his trousers and pants down over his arse, freeing his cock into the air. Finally, James seems too distracted for teasing, his pupils so large his eyes look black as he takes Sirius in hand, giving him one light, torturous stroke before he nuzzles him instead, his tongue peaking out in little kitten licks.

“Fuck,” he moans, and Sirius echoes the sound as he watches James reach down and readjust himself, giving his cock a good squeeze before running his hands up Sirius’s thighs. “I love your cock so much.”

“Why don’t you give it a kiss then?” Sirius suggests cockily, though its sounds like he’s begging.

James does more than just that. He gives his cock one final lick, from balls to the tip, tongues his slit and sucks him down as far as he can in one fluid motion. Sirius’s hips arch as he groans, trying to force his dick further down James’s throat. James hands press into his thighs, holding them down and begins in earnest, sucking hard as his head bobs up and down, pausing occasionally to swipe his tongue over the head.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Sirius breathes and James slides down so he can feel his head nearly slipping into his throat. Its so good, its always so good, so tight and wet and hot and shit he’d really not going to last. He thrusts uselessly against James’s tight grip on his hips, feeling the tightening of his stomach that signals he’ll be coming soon, and with that James pulls off entirely.

Sirius whines, long and loud, and pushes James’s head down to try and get that mouth back around his cock.

“Wait,” James tells him breathlessly. “Touch yourself for me.”

Confused, but mostly just desperate to get off, he starts wanking himself, tight and wet with James’s saliva.

“No, no,” James says, and pulls his hand away, “the other hand.”

Sirius grips himself with his other hand, immediately giving himself a hard tug, the metal of his engagement ring – the idea fuzzes his brain a little, he’s _engaged_ to _James_ \- cool against the pulsing heat of his cock. James lets out a out keening noise at the sight, almost like he’s about to come and sucks one of Sirius’s balls into his mouth.

“Oh,” Sirius says, suddenly understanding. He changes his grip so James can see the ring better and thumbs at his head on the slow up swipe of his wrist. In return, James moans loudly and undoes the flies of his trousers, reaching in and giving himself a good hard stroke. “Like that do you?” Sirius asks, though his breath is tight. He certainly likes it, likes that James likes it. “Like seeing evidence I’m yours when I touch myself?”

“Yeah,” James says breathlessly as he lets go of Sirius balls and just stares mesmerised at Sirius’s hand as he wanks himself. From the movement of James’s arm, he can tell he’s wanking too, though the angle is odd, from having too many clothes on; the thought makes Sirius’s toes curl.

“Strip off for me,” Sirius says, and James jumps off the bed at the order, doing as he’s told before back on top of Sirius, kissing him again as their erections meet, thrusting against each other roughly. Sirius wraps his legs around him, keeping him close and gets his hand between them to grip them both together as they thrust, the slide easy now from James’s spit, but he knows it’ll get too dry soon and they’ll need lube.

“We’re gonna be married, James,” he whispers between kisses, and hears the soft, breathy moan James lets out. His toes curl, he can feel heat spreading out from his stomach again, his balls tightening, he’s so close. From the way James’s thrusts are growing more and more erratic, he can tell he is too. “We’re gonna be married, and I’m gonna be Sirius Potter and its going to be the best thing either of us ever do.”

James gasps his name and comes, hard, all over Sirius hands and their stomachs. Sirius slows, wants to watch James ride his orgasm fully and come back down to Earth, but James doesn’t give him a second, still coming when he slides back down Sirius’s body to suck sloppily at his head, lips covered in his own come.

That’s all it takes and Sirius is coming into James’s mouth, moaning James’s name loudly, and he’s swallowing it like he always does, like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. James keeps him in his mouth until he’s soft and oversensitive, and both their breathing has settled, before he climbs back up.

James starts laughing, softly at first then louder, clinging to Sirius as it bursts from him in delighted gusts. “We didn’t even lock the door, Si, or shut the curtains.”

Sirius laughs then too and nuzzles his nose to James’s. There’s come on his chin, but Sirius doesn’t really care, just kisses him softly.

“How’re you feeling, husband-to-be?” James asks, between kisses.

“Very, very good, husband-to-be.”


End file.
